


Crazy Beginnings

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Porn, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "“Wait, I’m just the cameraman, I can’t fill in for the missing porn star on this set, wait a second no you don’t understa-”"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! I'm always happy to talk to people!
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Bellamy Blake isn't all that proud of his night job but it made good money and he was able to pay off most of his college tuition with it. But he's never told anyone exactly what it is he does during the night. He knew that as soon as his friends learned about his night job he would never hear the end of it.

Shouldering the camera just a little bit higher Bellamy makes his way into the dark room where they were going to be filming today. As soon as he walks in, Bellamy is met with the sound of yelling all throughout the room.

"What do you mean you don't know where Murphy is? He's the one who's supposed to go on with Clarke today!"

"I'm sorry sir but we think Murphy might be at a strip club somewhere because when we called him there was a lot of music and noises one would normally hear in our videos."

Bellamy makes his way to the set, camera still in hand as he tries to avoid catching anyone's gaze. He really hated his job and he was about to hate it a lot more.

Eyes scanning the room, Raven's eyes light up when she spots a lone guy who could easily pass for a porn star, due to his tall stature and model like looks. Stalking over to him she taps him on the shoulder lightly saying, "We need you to fill in for one of the actors today."

He spins around and Raven whistles lowly, eyes running over his face appreciatively. He was going to do just fine in this video. Shocked all Bellamy can do is sputter out,

"Wait what, I'm just the cameraman. I can't fill in for any of the actors."

Raven clucks her tongue disapprovingly, "Well sorry chap, but you're hot enough and we need someone to cover Murphy's role. Besides you'll be getting his pay for the day and I can guarantee that it's a lot better than what you make as a cameraman."

And with that Raven latches onto Bellamy’s arm and starts to drag him towards the dressing room. Bellamy struggles against her grip but the petite director is stronger than she looks.

“Wait no you don’t understand- I can’t fill in for him. I’ve never been in a porn scene before.”

Raven turns around arching one eyebrow at Bellamy before asking, “I’m assuming you’ve had sex before haven’t you?” Bellamy just nods not knowing where this was going. “Well then it’s just like that except you’re going to be doing it in front of a room full of people with someone you’ve never met before.”

All Bellamy can do is continue to struggle against Raven’s grip as she drags him into a dressing room where a whole team of people were already waiting. As soon as she enters the room, everyone turns to her eyes wide and a question on their face.

“Listen up, everyone! This is the guy who’s going to be replacing Murphy today! Now get him ready! We’re going to start shooting in half an hour.”

With that everyone jumps into action and Bellamy is swept up in a sea of people who start to strip him of his clothes. There are others messing with his hair while even more people tug new clothes onto his body.

What the hell did he get himself into?

 

* * *

 

It seemed like porn star stylists were efficient because within 20 minutes they have him all set to go with a new hairstyle and outfit. They shove him out of the room with only a single command.

"Go find Raven. She'll tell you what to do."

Letting out a heavy sigh Bellamy reaches up, scratching the back of his neck nervously before he ambles back towards the set hoping to find Raven. But she finds him instead.

"You look hot, even better than Murphy actually. Would you be interested in doing this full time?" Raven shakes her head waving her hands in front of herself before continuing on, "Wait we can talk about it later. Now we have to film a porn video. Your co star today is going to be Clarke Griffin. She should be ready any second."

For some reason the name Clarke Griffin seems familiar to Bellamy and he rolls it around in his head trying to figure out where he's heard it before. Eventually giving up he waits for this familiar Clarke Griffin to make an appearance knowing that if he saw her, it would jog his memory.

Heels clack against the tiled floor of the room, Raven looks over Bellamy's shoulder her eyes widening in delight. Curious Bellamy spins around only to almost die from shock when he sees the girl he had hooked up with last night standing before him.

"Bellamy..."

"Clarke..."

Raven looks between the two of them a smirk forming in her face. Crossing her arms across her chest she says, "It seems like you two know each other. What a coincidence. How is exactly that you know one another?"

"I slept with her last night. You didn't tell me you were a hooker!"

Clarke crosses her arms, a glare forming on her face. She taps the toe of shoe nervously before spitting out, "Well it's not exactly first date material and besides you didn't tell me you were a porn star either!"

Bellamy just smirks before drawling, "I'm not a porn star. I'm just the cameraman. Raven here roped me into doing this when that Murphy guy didn't show up."

A clap startles the two already very shocked people. Raven exclaims, "This is great! You guys already know one another and you have amazing chemistry. This is gonna be the best video yet."

“I’m not doing it.”

Both Raven and Bellamy turn to stare at Clarke questions brimming in their eyes. Raven is the first to snap saying, “Why they hell not Clarke?”

“We already slept together and it was because I wanted to. I can’t go on camera and do it again with him.”

“I don’t if I should feel flattered or insulted by that.”

Raven just rolls her eyes before saying, “She means that she has feelings for you or some shit like that.” Ignoring Bellamy’s wide eyes and happy smile Raven turns back to Clarke saying, "Clarke you have to do this. You're bound by a contract."

Letting out a harsh sigh Clarke raises a hand rubbing her head tiredly. This was not how she imagined her night going. Looking at the blonde princess before him, Bellamy sighs before saying, "I'm in if you're in princess."

Running a hand through her carefully arranged hair Clarke sighs once again before blowing out, "Let's just get this over with."

 

* * *

 

“Will you guys please try to look a little bit more like you’re into this? For god’s sake if this is how you guys acted last night, you both must have been very disappointed.”

Bellamy groans before dropping his head to Clarke’s collarbone, She just chuckles softly running her fingers through his hair. They had been at this for hours now and Raven seemed to find a flaw in every little thing they had been doing. Bellamy just wanted to finish filming this damn thing and

“Is she always like this?”

“You mean being a hardass and picky about every single detail? Yes she is always like this. Being a porn star is hard huh?”

“Yes I’m definitely never doing this again and I’m impressed by how often you do it.”

Pulling away slightly so he can look Clarke in the eyes Bellamy asks, “Why did you leave so early this morning?”

Turning her gaze away Clarke removes her fingers from his hair and instead starts to play with her own hair nervously. Biting her lip softly she whispers, “I didn’t think you would be interested in someone like me once you found out what I did to make money.”

Bellamy sighs softly before reaching up and cupping her cheek softly. He smile ruefully saying, “Clarke I’m a porno cameraman. I’m pretty sure I could’ve handled the fact that you were actually a porn star.” Smirking Bellamy adds on “Besides now I’m a porn star as well. So we have one more thing in common.”

“What’s the other thing that we share?”

Bellamy’s smirk only grows as he says, “We both really like each other and want to get to know one another better.”

Clarke just giggles before leaning down and pressing her lips to Bellamy’s. He immediately kisses back fingers coming up to tangle in her blonde curls which have gone messy from the many times he’s tugged at it while filming in the last few hours. The two can vaguely hear Raven yelling something that sounds like, “That’s it! That’s what I’m talking about! Monty are you getting this? You better be getting this or I swear to god….” but both Bellamy and Clarke tune her out, focusing instead on the fact that maybe amidst this crazy beginning, there was a real relationship blooming.

  
  



End file.
